


Only us

by Actuallyerin1992



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Boys In Love, Dear Evan Hansen References, F/M, Fundraisers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Singing, Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actuallyerin1992/pseuds/Actuallyerin1992
Summary: Henry is jealous that Alex is spending time with an ex-girlfriend, Alisha. Alex is helping her with a fundraiser for her charity. Can Henry get over his jealously, and can Alex finally put that ring box he's been hiding for so long to good use?
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Only us

Alex smiled as he heard the front door open, looking down at his computer. Alisha, one of his ex-girlfriends grinned. She had skyped him for an idea she had involving him, and a fundraiser for her charity, Stars of Tomorrow, which helped underprivileged youth to get involved with the arts, but they spent a lot of time talking about Henry, and how happy Alex was now. 

“That sounds great Alisha. I’ll let you know what my schedule looks like for the next couple of weeks and we can try and plan some times to meet up. I can’t wait to see you and catch up, it's been a long time” Alex said easily and she smiled. 

“Same here, Lex. Talk soon!” She said, and he waved before ending the call and looking up. 

“Hey babe, how was work?” Alex asked as he saw Henry looking at him from the kitchen. Henry looked... a little displeased. 

“It was fine. Who was that?” he asked, going to sit on the couch with him. Henry wasn’t one to get jealous, but he knew about Alisha, and how she and Alex had been on and off for years before they got together. 

“Oh, just Alisha. Hungry? I put a chuck roast in the crockpot this morning, and I’ve been smelling it all day” He said, totally not bothered by talking with his ex. He didn’t think anything of it, really. She was dating a guy she met while performing in Scotland last year. 

“Not really. Why did she reach out to you?” Henry asked, a little irritated. Alex raised an eyebrow, looking at him. 

“She wants to meet up, she has a couple of ideas for her charity, and wanted my help,” Alex replied, gently holding Henry’s hand, giving it a light squeeze. 

“I’ve missed you today. You okay, you seem a little off?” He asked, giving him a reassuring smile. Henry smiled back, finally, and kissed his hand. 

“I’m fine, yeah. Just a long day is all. You know, I am a little peaky” He said and Alex grinned, going to serve up dinner. Henry was totally over-reacting and decided to just let it go. Until that next week. 

Henry came home late that next Wednesday, seeing Alisha sitting on the couch with Alex, laughing about something. 

“You’re still just as funny, and still just as charming, lex. I’m glad you had me over, this has been- oh, hi!” She said, looking up and seeing Henry putting his bag down. Alex smiled easily at Henry, getting up. 

“Alisha, this is Henry, my boyfriend. Henry, this is Alisha” He said, and she smiled, getting up and shaking his hand. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Lex and I were just talking about you.” She said easily. She was an incredibly beautiful woman, chestnut brown hair, and a slim waist, and chocolate brown eyes. Henry wasn’t usually this perturbed when it came to meeting people, but he didn’t expect his boyfriend's ex-girlfriend to be at his home, alone, with said boyfriend. 

“Charmed to meet you, Alisha.” He said, shaking her hand before looking at Alex, none too kindly. Alisha noticed, grabbing her purse. 

“But I should be going, I don’t want to keep you guys. Lex, let me know when we can meet up again. Maybe for coffee? I know law students live off that” She said and Alex laughed. 

“Oh, I'm sure I could invest in Starbucks at this point. Let me walk you out” He said, walking her to the door as Henry made his way into the kitchen. Alex hugged her before she left, closing the door. He sighed easily, happy to be catching up with an old friend and to be helping her with a project that was close to her heart. Alisha, he knew, was a wonderful person deep down, and that’s why they connected so well. Even after the final break up, and when Alex started dating Henry, they kept in contact, but they had both been so busy, it was nice to catch up. 

“Hen, you’ll never guess what I got on my Contracts test today,” He said happily, heading into the kitchen, seeing the look on Henry’s face. 

“Baby? What’s wrong?” he asked, and Henry resisted the urge to roll his fucking eyes. 

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong Alexander” He said quickly, a bit too quickly. Alex frowned, noticing not only Henry’s tone but the use of his first name. 

“Obviously something’s wrong because you’re got a serious attitude. Is... is this about Alisha?” He asked, frowning. 

“I don’t know, Lex. You tell me” He said, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. Alex sighed quietly. 

“Henry, seriously? I told you nothing was going on. We’re friends! I am helping her with her charity work, she asked me to be a part of a fundraiser.” He said, and Henry huffed. 

“I don’t have a problem with you helping her Alex, I have a problem with her being here, alone with you. Just the two of you” He said, seeing the hurt on Alex’s face. 

“So, what, you don’t trust me? You think I'm cheating on you with my ex-girlfriend?” He asked seriously. He could not believe what he was hearing. He loved Henry, he had a fucking ring box in his bedside table, just waiting for the right moment to ask Henry to be with him for the rest of his life, and now... Henry doesn’t trust him? 

“Alex, that’s not what I-” he started, but Alex cut him off. 

“It’s what you implied, Henry. That you don’t trust your own boyfriend enough to be alone with a friend. Yes, she’s an ex, but we’re both happy in relationships. Or at least one of us is” He snapped, turning to walk away. 

“Alex, I'm-” Henry tried, but Alex stopped him again. 

“I’m going to take a shower and study. It’s fend for yourself tonight” He said, quickly heading upstairs and loudly closing their bathroom door. 

Henry groaned, sighing as he sat on the couch. Of course, he trusted Alex. He’d trust him with his life, he wanted to be with him forever, they talked about forever. He was just... jealous. He could admit it, he was jealous. Alisha and Alex had history; they were good friends. And Henry knew he could not get in the way of that, even if he was jealous. He sighed, waiting a few more minutes before heading upstairs, gently opening the bathroom door. 

“Henry, I'm literally washing my anger away. What do you want?” Alex asked, looking over at him. Henry bit his lip, looking down, like a scolded child. 

“I... I'm sorry. I just... I was jealous, I am jealous. Alisha, she’s known you for years, and she’s really pretty. And I guess I just... I trust you, with my whole heart.” He said and looked up, and surprisingly, saw Alex smile. 

“You’re as thick as it gets. Get in here” He said gently, and Henry smiled, quickly undressing and getting under the spray with him, kissing him softly, tenderly. 

“There’s nothing to be jealous about, okay? I love you; I want you. I am in love with you, Henry. Just because Alisha and I have a past together, and we’re spending time together, that doesn’t mean I want to leave you, and it doesn’t mean I'm cheating.” He said calmly, kissing the tip of Henry’s nose. Henry nodded and rested his head on Alex’s shoulder. 

“I am really sorry” He mumbled gently, and Alex nodded. 

“I know. And I forgive you.” He said quietly. They eventually got out of the shower and went to cuddle up in bed, kissing and spending time together until they fell asleep. 

Over the next several weeks, Alex and Alisha worked super hard on her charity event, Alex smiling as he brought up an idea to her. That last weekend, he had taken Henry on a date, going to see Dear Evan Hanson, and Henry had been listening to the soundtrack ever since. Especially to the song, Only Us. Alex finally had the perfect idea, on how he would finally propose to Henry. He had even called Bea, Catherine, and even Philip and Martha to make sure they could make it to the charity event, saying how it would make for wonderful press, that the royal family supported kids who wished to be involved in the arts. Bea loved the idea, and Philip even agreed as soon as Alex mentioned the proposal. And there it was, Alex’s big idea coming to fruition. 

The evening of the event, Alex held Henry’s hand as they walked backstage, in the Richard Rodgers Theatre, only dropping it to give Alisha a big hug. 

“Oh my god, you guys look so good! Lex, Henry, this is Kenneth, my boyfriend” She said, and Alex shook his hand, Kenneth smiling. 

“Alisha has told me all about you.” He said and Alex smiled. 

“I’m glad, you’re a lucky man. This is my boyfriend, Henry” He said, and Kenneth gave a slight bow. 

“Your Majesty,” He said and Henry gave a slight nod and a kind smile, shaking Kenneth's hand.

“Please, Henry is fine. It’s nice to meet you” He said, Alex, squeezing Henry’s hand as he took it back. 

“Okay, well everything’s about to start. Kenneth, can you take Henry backstage?” She asked, giving him a kiss, and he nodded. Alex grinned, giving henry a loving kiss. 

“Stay close, okay? No wandering off, I may need you” He said, Henry chuckling. 

“No stage fright, my love” Henry said before going off with Kenneth. Alex grinned as he looked at Alisha. 

“Ready?” she asked and Alex nodded. 

“For the rest of my life to begin? Absolutely” He said and she grinned before they started the show. They were hosting a bunch of kids from all over the US who benefited from Alisha’s charity, beyond excited to give away scholarships to the kids who were selected to perform. Finally, towards the end of the show, Alex took a deep breath, before returning to the stage. 

“Tonight, has just been a fantastic evening, hasn’t it? All these kids really try their best and have a passion for the arts. The reminds me of someone I know, who also has a passion. My wonderful boyfriend, Prince Henry of Wales is a philanthropist who works with kids and teens who are part of the LGBT community. Just like my good friend Alisha, he works tirelessly to help those who need it most, to make sure they can have a chance at a better life. But he isn’t just passionate about his charity. He, also like Alisha, is passionate about the arts as well. Why, just this past weekend we went a saw a wonderful Broadway musical, Dear Evan Hanson. And I must admit, after listening to the songs on repeat for over a week, it is a rather good musical. But one song that he really loves is Only Us. It’s a beautiful song, I know he knows all the words too. Speaking of... Alisha! Alisha, I thought you were coming to play for me!” He called, and she grinned, going on stage, as well as a few people with instruments. 

“Of course, you know I couldn’t miss this special moment for you!” She said, sitting down at the piano. 

“Now, all I need is a partner. Henry, can you join me out here please?” He asked, Henry’s eyes widening as Kenneth handed him a microphone. Henry swallowed before stepping onto the stage. 

“Hello my love, surprised?” Alex asked, a cheeky grin on his face as the crowd clapped for Henry. 

“Very.” He said and Alex chuckled. 

“I know for a fact, you know every word to this song. Care to sing with me?” He asked, henry nodding slowly, and Alex gave the signal for the band to begin, Alisha, starting to play the sweet tune. 

“I don't need you to sell me on reasons to want you, I don't need you to search for the proof that I should. You don't have to convince me, you don't have to be scared you're not enough; 'Cause what we've got going is good.” Alex started to sing, sweet and tender as he looked henry in the eyes. He could see Henry’s eyes swimming with tears, smiling brightly as he listened to Alex, starting to sing his favorite part of the entire song. 

“I never thought there'd be someone like you who would want me” Henry started, and Alex grinned. 

“Well...” Alex sang, gently reaching for Henry’s hand, squeezing it. 

“So, I give you ten thousand reasons to not let me go. But if you really see me, if you like me for me and nothing else. Well, that's all that I've wanted for longer that you could possibly know” Henry sang, a few tears sliding down his face, he and Alex finishing the song. Henry hugged Alex tightly, sniffling into his shoulder. 

“I haven't even asked you yet” He murmured into his ear, Henry quickly pulling back and looking at him. Alex grinned and took a step back, pulling the ring box out of his pants pocket and going down onto one knee. 

“This is all that I’ve wanted for longer than you could possibly know. I am so in love with you, Henry. Will you do me the absolute honor of marrying me?” Alex asked. If Henry wasn’t crying before, he was now. He nodded quickly, choked up and completely unable to speak before hugging Alex tightly, consuming him in a huge hug and kissing him, letting Alex slide the ring onto his finger. Henry kissed him deeply, the crowd erupting into cheers and applause. The curtains finally closed after they thanked everyone for coming, Bea grinning as she tapped on Henry’s shoulder as he kissed Alex again. Henry turned and almost screamed, seeing his mother, brother, sister, and sister-in-law beaming at him. 

“Oh my fucking God” He sobbed, hugging them all tightly, and they all grinned, hugging him back. 

“Congratulations!” Catherine said, drying her son’s tears as he looked at them all. 

“I... I can’t believe this. You're all here and I'm engaged and you... you sneaky little shit!” Henry said, turning and grinning at Alex, Alex kissing him again. 

“I love you, Henry,” He said softly, Alisha finally making her way over for hugs and thank you’s. 

“Proud of you, Lex,” She said as he hugged her. 

“Thanks, Alisha, for everything.” He said softly, and she nodded easily, leaving with Kenneth as everyone started to head out. By the time Alex and Henry made it home, they were both exhausted, both physically and emotionally. 

“It’s only us now” Alex murmured as they made it to their bedroom, henry laying Alex on the bed, leaning down to kiss him. 

“Only us” Henry murmured, the rest of the world falling away.


End file.
